Blessed
by becc-gallanter
Summary: chandler and monica were told that they might never be able to have childern of thier own. but what happen when that changes. and what will happen with Erica's baby. please read and review. this is a C&M story


Disclaimer: I own nothing  
**  
****A/N: this story takes place about six months before the twines are born. Monica and chandler are not moving and Rachel is not going to Paris.**

* * *

The door opened of apartment number twenty and Chandler Bing entered.

"Mon?" he called as he set his briefcase down on the counter. The door to the bedroom opened and Monica appeared in the door way, wearing her pajamas. Her hair was all messed up and she looked exhausted "Mon, what's wrong?"

"I've been feeling really sick all day." she said as she sat down on the couch. Chandler walked over and sat down next to her.

"What's bothering you?"

"I feel really nauseous and really dizzy."

"Maybe you should make an appointment with the doctor." When Monica nodded, Chandler was shocked. She gave in so willingly! Usually she would give him some kind of excuse or at least argue until she won.

"You really must be feeling sick if you are not arguing with me about going to the doctor," She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He draped his arm over her shoulder and gently kissed her on the top of her head, "Wanna watch a movie?" She nodded as he got up and went over to their movie collection. "What do you want to watch? Oh, and none of those mushy love stories,"

"Umm, how about dirty dancing?"

"Mushy love story,"

"Ok then...Ghost."

"Are you kidding? That whole thing is a mushy love story...and don't start with that 'he's dead' crap again. I saw the movie, I know he's dead, get over it."

"Ok...how about Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"Once again, mushy love story."

"How is that a mushy love story? There's sword fighting, drinking, more fighting, and not to mention some really hot pirates." Monica argued, her voice rising.

"Yeah? Well, the hot pirates lead to hot girls. Don't get me wrong, hot girls are nice, but hot guys and hot girls lead to mushy love stories. There you have it. Pirates of the Caribbean is a VERY mushy story. You just have to read between the lines."

Monica sighed. "Fine, Finding Nemo. And don't tell me that there is a love story in that,"

"Finding Nemo I will agree to,"

"God you're annoying," she murmured under her breath.

"I heard that," He said, pointing a finger in her direction. Monica smiled.

"Okay...Finding Nemo. A good, wholesome family movie with talking fish...and no mushy love stories. I can handle that."

Chandler took the DVD out of its box and placed it in the DVD player. He pressed play and headed back to the couch. They both lay back as they watched the movie.

About an hour and a half later the end credits began to role. Chandler looked down at Monica and noticed that she had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself. She looked so beautiful. He slowly went out from under her and gently lifted her up into his arms and carried her to their bedroom. He lay her on the bed and pulled the blankets around her. He then changed out of his day cloths and into his pajamas and climbed into bed next to Monica.

* * *

(About 9:00 the next morning)

The next morning Monica was feeling worse than ever. She decided that she would be best off calling the doctor now before she got any worse. She got out the phone book and dialed the doctor's number. After scheduling the appointment she hung up the phone and started to get ready to go. Just then the front door opened and Rachel came into the room.

"Hey, Mon."

"Hey." Monica mumbled, running her fingers through her hair tiredly.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked, dropping her purse on the table and running over to her best friend.

"It's nothing, Rach. I've just been feeling kinda sick lately. I'm going to the doctor now," Rachel nodded. "Um, Rach, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"Will you come with me?" (A/N: I know that doesn't sound like something Monica would say but this is my story)

"Sure."

About an hour later Monica sat in the examining room awaiting the doctor. About five minutes later the examining room door opened and the doctor came in.

"Well, Monica we have the results back," Monica could feel her heat beat increase dramatically.

"So, yeah...I'm sick, right? I mean, there's medicine involved, so just give me the prescription and I can get the hell outta here." She shuddered, glancing around the waiting room.

The doctor chuckled, and announced, "You're pregnant,"

About a half an hour later Monica walked into the waiting room where Rachel was waiting. Rachel looked up as Monica approached.

"So what did the doctor say?"

"Well...after about FOREVER he came in and I rambled on of course-because that's what I do and-"

"Mon-you're rambling again."

"Oh, right, sorry. Well, to get straight to the point...I'm pregnant." There was a smile on her face that spread from ear to ear.

"OH MY GOD, Monica that's great!!!" Rachel pulled her into an enormous hug and jumped up and down.

"Oh, and Rach? Promise me that you won't say anything to anyone. I want to be the one to tell them."

Chandler awoke to find the space next to him empty. He quickly got out of bed and entered into the living room. He looked around and could see that Monica wasn't there. He walked over to the bathroom. The door was more than half way closed. He gently knocked on the door and received no answer. He slowly pushed the door open all the way and saw that the bathroom was empty. Something then caught his eye. He turned to his right and saw a note stuck on the mirror. The note was written in Monica's handwriting. It said that she had gone to the doctor and would be back soon. Chandler walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. He turned on the TV and awaited for Monica to return home.

It wasn't to long before front door opened and Monica walked in. She put her bag down and came over to the couch, the smile that had been on her face in the doctor's office was still there.

"Chandler...we, uh, we need to talk."

"Oh no....OH NO. You don't have the flu again, do you? Cuz if you do, I'm outta here to Joey's...I remember your last flu." He shuddered, recalling when she tried to seduce him while she had been sick.

"No. No flu. Chandler, I'm pregnant ."

His face softened. "Really?"

"Really really." She confirmed.

"Really really really?"

"OK Chandler, now's when you shut up."

Chandler sobered up and pulled her close to him, kissing her passionately, "How long?" he asked when he pulled away.

"About three weeks," chandler smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. Suddenly a thought occurred to Monica. She pulled away from chandler. The smile that had been plastered on her face for the last hour was now gone. Chandler looked at her, a look of worry on his face.

"Mon, what's wrong?"

"What about Erica's baby?" She gasped, bolting up from her spot on the couch and pacing nervously.

"What about it?" He said stupidly, standing up next to her.

"Chandler, we were planning on adopting that baby."

"So? We still will."

"You're really ok with that?" She asked.

"Yeah, now we're blessed twice. One blessing for the fact that someone is willing on giving their baby to us, and another blessing that we are able to conceive the baby that we thought that we would never get. We're just one blessed family. We're so blessed, the pope will have to bow down to us!"

Monice laughed. "Let's go get the gang and tell them." She was about to head to the door but Chandler grabbed her wrist.

"I'll go get them, you stay here and rest."

"Jeez, Chandler honey, you're not going to become one of those 'you stay here and rest' husbands are you?" Monica threw him a sharp look.

"Yeah, I thought I would give it a try....ya know, see how it feels to have the upper hand..." Monica glared at him. "...or maybe not. On second thought, how about you come with me and YOU can tell them everything, and I'll sit there like I usually do and throw in lame jokes every few minutes."

"That's what I thought you said...ok, let's go." And with that, Monica dragged him out the door.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: New deal. I get five or more reviews and I continue....less than five, no next chapter for you fans....so REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
